If He was a Good Guy
by Ellen-Thalia
Summary: This is how Founders Day would have gone if John who is majorly OOC had any remote capibility of being a good guy and/or a good father. Delena!


**Hey there,**

**I know I said 'Calling to Damon' was my first fanfiction priority and it is, but I wrote this last June, just after season one finished. Then it got put in a draw because I wasn't sure about it, then I lost the note book, then i found the note book and put it in another draw and forgot about it until I had a clear out this weekend and decided to post it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p>This is how Founders Day would have gone if John (who is majorly OOC) had any remote capibility of being a good guy andor a good father.

**NOTE:** I do **NOT** like John, he is an evil dick head who applies double standards, is hippocritical and is worse than any evil vampire that has ever been on the show!

* * *

><p>Stefan And I ran towards my dad's old office. The only thing on my mind was Damon. <em>I have to save him,<em> I thought. _He can't die! He just can't!_

I barely registered Uncle John standing there until he grabbed my arm as I ran past.

"What's the point in going over there Elena? You can't save him and he's not worth saving. Somehow your boyfriend escaped, unless he's stupid enough to go in there and burn to a crisp, I'll let him live. So the best thing so the best thing for you to do is call him off and walk away," John smirked as he stared into my eyes, deadly serious.

I struggled against his grip on my arm, "Please, I have to save him! Let me go!"

"I don't care about what you think you have to do, Elena," he told me.

I took a risk and said, "As my father you should." His eyes widened and his grip loosened slightly. _So it's true,_ I thought.

"You know?" My 'father' asked in shock.

"I wasn't sure ... but now I am. Please," I begged in the same desperate tone I had used with Lexi's boyfriend, "for me. Let me save him."

He hesitated and I thought I had won. "I can't. He has to die, Elena." John started pulling me away from the burning building.

"Why?" I yelled, enraged and desperate. "Because Isobel said so? She's not the same person you fell in love with!"

"I know that," he mumbled. "That's why I hate vampires."

"Please John! He's saved my life so many times, he's my best friend!" I yelled out reasons why I needed Damon in my life. I looked at Johns face and knew that I was wearing him down but he was stubborn – I guess that explained where I got that characteristic from. I was way beyond desperate now so I told John something I hadn't told anyone else, something I had barely admitted to myself. "Please! I love him, Uncle John. Please don't kill him. For me!" I pleaded.

"For goodness sake I'm doing this for you, Elena! Because I know you love him and you love Stefan too. They're going to destroy your life!" he shouted, stopping and turning to face me.

"Right now the only person destroying my life is you," I informed only just noticing the tears streaming down my face. I used the only card that I had left: "Please Dad."

For several agonisingly long seconds he just stared at me, "I really hope Isobel is wrong about them. She's going to kill me," he grabbed my hand and we both started to run back to the building.

The door was open, meaning Stefan had already gone inside. I ran in there but was pulled back.

"I am not letting you go in there and burn," John told me and picked up a nearby fire extinguisher (do not ask me why it was out there on the street). "I'll go in and try to get them out," he gave my arm a light squeeze before disappearing inside.

I stood at the door, listening to the bursts from the fire extinguisher as John cleared a safe path. I heard him coughing and knew that the smoke was slowing him down.

"They're not quick enough! Not quick enough!" I muttered as I frantically paced. No more than a minute had passed but it felt like an eternity. I couldn't take it anymore; I ran inside but once again was pulled back. This time I saw Alaric with Bonnie behind him.

"Elena, are you crazy?" Alaric yelled.

"It shouldn't be taking this long! Stefan was here before me, Alaric he should have found him by now! What if he's trapped? Damon," I choked on a sob, "Damon could be burning alive right now!" I sobbed again trying to pull myself free from Alaric's hold – I couldn't. I heard Bonnie mumbling and looked into the building. The flames were shrinking! They formed a safe path to the door. I stopped struggling but was still crying. Alaric pulled me into a comforting embrace and we both stared hopefully at the door for what felt like forever. I heard footsteps and held my breath; I only let it out when I saw Stefan run across the threshold, carrying Damon.

"Damon!" I exclaimed din relief and ran to kneel beside him (where Stefan had lay him on the cold concrete path). "Damon, are you okay? Open your eyes," I asked trying to sound soothing but I couldn't hide the urgency and worry in my voice.

His eyes opened in tiny slits. "I'll be fine when someone gets me a blood bag," he rasped. I sighed in relief and hugged him so tightly, I wasn't sure he could breath. I was mildly surprised that there was no hesitation before he wrapped his arms around me. After a few seconds though, he pushed me way. I felt a little hurt until he told me, "You really shouldn't be that close to me while I'm full of vervain." I nodded in understanding

I only noticed Stefan when he stopped coughing and began to speak – which made me feel a little guilty – "We were half way back but got cut off by a beam."

I looked up, about to ask if he was okay when I noticed that there were only five of us there. "Where's John?" I asked frantically looking around.

"What?" Stefan and Alaric asked in synchronised confusion.

"I convinced him to come back and help Damon!" I explained.

"How'd you managed that?" Damon groaned as he tried to sit up and I automatically moved to help him as I spoke.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that he went back into the building!"

"Everyone's eyes were wide with worry.

"Bonnie, can you-" but Bonnie was already chanting. As soon as the flames died down Alaric and Stefan ran into the flaming doctor's office. I went to run after them but Damon stopped me. His hold was weak – I could have easily broken free – and it was that which made me stop.

"Don't go in there, Elena," he pleaded in a painful whisper. I nodded. Damon took a deep breath and turned his head away.

"Take it," I told him, knowing what was wrong.

"What?" the vampire asked bewildered.

"You're holding my wrist, Damon. You can feel my pulse and it's tempting you." Bonnie's head snapped up when she heard that but when the flames started to rise again she resumed her chanting. "You need blood. So take it."

"Elena," he started, sounding firm despite how weak he was, "if John comes out here and sees me feeding on you he'll throw me back in there," he nodded towards the building. "But more importantly: I would _never_ bite you," he promised, looking me straight in the eye. I nodded once and took his hand in mine and gave it a light squeeze, which he returned. We kept eye contact for an immeasurable amount of time, until Stefan and Alaric came out supporting a semi-conscience John. I went up to him and apologized for making him go in there. I even hugged him for the first time in my life.

"Stefan, if I don't get blood soon I'm going to kill someone," Damon muttered while using the wall to support himself.

"Are you stocked up at home?" Stefan immediately asked and Damon nodded.

"My car's at the end of the road," Alaric announced, handing Stefan his keys. By this time John had lost consciousness and the fire and ambulance services were arriving.

Everyone I loved was safe. I just hoped that Isobel wouldn't reappear vengeful. Now I just had to figure two things out: what I was going to do about John and how I was going to tell Stefan that I'm in love with his brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go, remember, this story contains a completely different John, he's supposed to be OOC.<strong>

**Please leave a review, I'd love to hear from you.**

**Love Thalia x**


End file.
